The Point of No Return
by sugarmonkey778
Summary: After six long years Ino finally returns to her home town. But many things have changed about this small town. Even some old relationships. Join Ino and Sasuke as they enter their point of no return
1. Intro

I'm BAAACCCCCCCCKKKK muwahahahahahaha. Welcome to the sequel you have all been waiting for.

DON. Aka Don't Own Naruto

* * *

The Point of No Return

Intro

At a small airport in a small town called Konoha a plane touched down and pulled up to the gate. A tall, slender woman wearing black toeless high heels, a red sundress that reached her knees and a small black jacket stepped off the plane. She took one look around and took off her sunglasses. "Man it has been far too long." she said with a smile.

In an apartment a few miles away a dark haired man slept uneasily in his bed. He shot upright and looked over at the clock that read 12:00pm in bright red letters. You couldn't tell the time from the light inside due to the black curtains that cut off all light. The man stood up and opened the curtains. The light exploded in and the man squinted until his eyes adjusted. "Nice day." He commented. Then he turned at walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Well there it is. Yes it is extremely short but it is just and intro. Chapter 1 will be longer. LOVE U ALL!!


	2. Chapter 1

HI AGAIN Still not the proud owner of Naruto

* * *

The Point of No Return

Chapter 1

Hinata Hyuuga sat at home quietly reading a book. She lives in a small apartment with her long time boyfriend. When the doorbell rang she put the book down on the table and got up to get the door. "I'll get it." She shouted to Naruto who was in the other room. She opened the door and gasped. "Ino!" She shouted hugging her blonde friend. "Hi Hinata. It's been a long time, ne?" Ino said hugging Hinata back. "Naruto, get out here. Ino's back." Hinata shouted. The blonde boy stumbled out of the kitchen with ramen noodles hanging out of his mouth. Ino didn't even try to hide her laughter and Hinata just shook her head.

After lunch (which was ramen) Ino headed out on her way to see her other friends. She stopped by Tenten and Neji's place and saw their daughter. She ran into Kiba, Shino and Lee at a small coffee house. Kiba claimed to have a hot super model girlfriend, but Ino didn't buy it. Next she stopped by Shikamaru's place. He was living with his girlfriend Temari. Afterwards she went and said hi to Choji and some of her old teachers. Until finally she had one person left to see.

Ino silently walked up to the apartment and stood in front of the large oak door. "Ok you can do this." She told herself. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A tall dark haired shirtless man answered the door. Ino's heart began beating faster and faster. "Can I help you?" He asked. Her heart sank a little. "Sasuke its m…" She was cut off by another voice from inside. "Sasuke who is it?" A female voice asked. Ino's heart stopped and she felt tears forming in her eyes. From inside the room behind the door a tall brown haired woman came and wrapped her arm around Sasuke's waist. "Can we do something for you?" She asked in a sweet voice. Ino shook her head. "N-never mind." She said shakily and ran off. "What was that all about?" The woman asked. Just then something in Sasuke's mind clicked. "Ino." He whispered to himself. "Baby, I gotta go. Something I forgot." He said grabbing a shirt and throwing on his shoes.

Ino walked out to her car trying to hide the tears that were running down her face. "Oh I feel so stupid. He didn't even recognize me." She said to herself angrily. She unlocked her car door. "Ino! Ino wait!" Sasuke shouted from behind her. She turned around and saw the Uchiha running towards her. "What?" She asked venomously. "Ino I am so sorry. I didn't recognize you. You've grown so much." He said smiling at her. She glared at him. "Don't try to flatter me. Who was she?" Ino asked as she fought back the new tears. "Ino a lot has happened in the six years you were gone." He said. "That's not what I asked. I said who is she?" She demanded. Sasuke sighed. "Ok, her name is Oriana. She's my fiancée."

* * *

OK so it wasn't as long as I had planned but I just started so give me a break. And is it a little clichéd? maybe, do I care? no, do u? I hope not. If you hate it I will stop. But I will not change it. LYLAS please review I enjoy your comments.


	3. Chapter 2

Look people I will tell u if I ever own Naruto. But 'til then I don't.

* * *

The Point of No Return

Chapter 2

Ino sat in her apartment deep in thought. She was confused by what had happened earlier. "He's engaged?" She said to herself still unable to believe it. "How could he have forgotten me? I know I did say we should see other people for a while but I never thought he'd forget me and move on so fast." She sighed and decided to go for a jog to clear her head. She changed her clothes, grabbed her MP3 player and headed out the door.

As she ran down the oh so familiar streets the events of her past flashed in her mind. So many good memories accompanied by the many bad ones. She listened to her favorite band which was still Home Made Kazoku. She let herself completely zone out. Not enough to lose full focus but enough to not notice the drunk driver swerving down the road towards her.

She was at the crosswalk and had the symbol to cross and just as she stepped off the curve the out of control car came barreling her way. "Oh no, not again." She thought as she shut her eyes and waited for the impact. But it never came. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see she was in Sasuke's lap. The only difference this time was that her MP3 player survived the close encounter. Sasuke glared off in the direction of the car. A huge crowd was gathering asking if she was hurt.

Sasuke helped her up still glaring off after the drunk who was long out of sight. Then he turned his stare at Ino. He looked angry. "Ino you've got to pay attention when you're on the street." He scolded. "Don't worry, I'm fine." She said. "No you're not. You were almost killed!" He shouted. Ino flinched. She wasn't used to Sasuke shouting at her. She saw the expression on his face. It was filled with concern. She looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. I really wasn't paying attention. I should be more careful." She said. "I'm gonna go home now." She turned and began walking off.

Sasuke followed her home the way he had the first time. She wouldn't admit it but she was glad he came back with her. When they got to her apartment she offered Sasuke some tea. "You know we never got the chance to talk." Sasuke said sitting down at the small table in the center of the kitchen. "About what?" Ino asked. "Anything you know just catch up. Like tell me what it was like living in Europe." Sasuke said. She set the cups down on the table and poured the tea. Then she took a seat herself and told she and Sasuke talked for an hour.

RRRRRRRRRRRRINNNNNGGGGGG RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNGGGGGGG

Sasuke's phone rang. "Hello?" He answered. "Oh hey baby. I'm… pause… Yes I was just hanging out with my friend… pause… Ok… Ok I'll be right over… Ok bye I love you." Sasuke shut his phone and put it away. Ino looked down at the empty cup on the table. "That was 

Oriana, just some details about the wedding. I have to get going. Now just no more walking with your music on. Ok?" He said. Ino smiled. "Ok, bye Sasuke." The friends hugged and Sasuke left.

That night Ino sat at home watching TV when someone knocked on the door. Shutting off the television she got up to get the door. She opened the door to reveal a tall, handsome, brown haired, blue-green eyed man. "Hi I'm your neighbor. I live in 203. My name is Kintaro." He said. Ino smiled. "I'm Ino." She said taking his outstretched hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you. I brought some flowers as a house warming gift." He said hand the tulips to her. "Oh, how thoughtful. Thank you very much I feel extremely welcomed." She said. "Maybe you could come over for dinner sometime. I like to cook. In fact I own my own restaurant." He suggested. "Sure I'd love that." She said smiling. He smiled back. "Well how about tomorrow night? If you're not busy. My place like six?" He asked. Ino thought about it for a minute. Then she nodded. "Sure that sounds great." "See you at six?" He said. She nodded.

Then she shut the door and brought the flowers into the kitchen and set them on the table. Leaning against the counter she sighed. The truth was ever since she had told Sasuke that they should see other people she had had one date which ended in her crying from missing Sasuke. After that she had gotten many offers but rejected them all. "Ok one date won't hurt you. Besides Kintaro is hot." She told herself. She looked at the flowers again, sighed and went to bed.

* * *

Well that was longer and next time will be some drama between Ino and Oriana and the hot date with Kintaro YAY. I love writing for you and I hope you like reading for me. Well please review it helps the thought process. Sorta.


	4. Chapter 3

Ah here we find ourselves back at the beginning of a chapter. I know you love it. So here goes.

Not the owner of Naruto WAAAAAAHHHH!! TT

* * *

The Point of No Return

Chapter 3

Ino woke up the next morning to a knock on her door. She looked at the clock on her bedside table. It read 7:40 am. She groaned and got out of bed. Then came another knock. "I'm coming!" She shouted throwing on long silk robe and walking to the door. When she opened the door she was shocked to see Sasuke standing in front of her.

"Good Morning Sasuke." She said yawing a bit. "Oh, did I wake you? I'm sorry." He said. "No, no it's alright. But what are you doing up so early?" She asked. "Oh, just some wedding stuff with Oriana. Speaking of which, this is for you." He said handing her an envelope. "Thank you." She said taking it. "I have to get going now. See you around." He said turning and walking off. "Bye." Ino called after him. She shut the door and went into the kitchen.

She made herself some coffee and poured it into a mug. Then she sat at the table and opened the small white envelope. Inside was a beautifully decorated wedding invitation. "You are invited to join Uchiha Sasuke and Sasaki Oriana on their joyous day." She read aloud. "Blah blah blah blah. Just what I wanted." She said sarcastically. "Whatever" She said walking off to shower.

When Ino finished getting dressed she realized something. "I don't even know this woman and yet I hate her guts. Maybe I should give her a chance. You know see if she's right for him." She said to herself. With a small sigh she walked out the door.

Ino decided to head to the mall to get a new outfit for her date that night. She hopped in the car and drove off.

When she got to the mall she went inside and began walking around. She looked into the windows of shops and occasionally went into them. Later she was walking through the mall with a few bags in her hands. A moment later her phone began ringing. While still walking she searched her bag for the small black cell phone. Because her head was down she didn't see the couple walking towards her. They didn't see her because they were messing around. Soon there was a three person pile up. And the three fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I wa…" Ino stopped noticing who she had bumped into. "My, my, Ino it appears history is repeating itself." Sasuke said sitting next to Oriana. Ino laughed. "It would seem that way." She said smiling. "I hate to interrupt this moment, but 

Sasuke kun we have to get going." Oriana said standing up and dusting off her dress. "Oh yes, It was nice bumping into you Ino. Goodbye." He said. Then the young couple walked off together.

Ino sighed. "As long as he's happy." She said to herself. Then she went on her way. She got home just before 2 and went to her room to change for an interview she had in a fashion designers office.

She arrived at the office right on time and went in to begin her interview. "So Miss Yamanaka, tell me a little about yourself." The woman said smiling. Ino returned the smile and began telling the woman about her college experience. The woman smiled and nodded occasionally. Near the end of the interview the woman's phone rang. "Excuse me one moment." She said. She picked up the phone and held it to her ear. She was mostly quiet and muttered a few 'mmhmm's then hung up.

"Well that was the front desk. The boss' daughter is here about her wedding dress. So I have to cut this a little short." Ino frowned a little. "You start tomorrow. 10 am sharp. Don't be late." She said with a smile. Ino nodded in delight. Then she stood and shook the woman's hand.

On her way out of the office she had the displeasure of running into Oriana. "What are you doing here?" Oriana asked a bit shocked. "Well I just got hired. I start tomorrow. What are you here for?" Ino asked suddenly confused. "My dad runs the place. I'm here to see how my wedding dress is coming." She said smugly. A smirk sat on her lips as she watched Ino's jaw drop.

"I-I have to go." Ino said walking off. "Wait!" Oriana shouted running up to her. Ino turned with an unhappy look on her face. "What?" She asked impatiently. "If you try something on Sasuke I'll make you regret the day you came back to Konoha." She said seriously. But Ino stood her ground. "Oh really?" "Watch your step Yamanaka. He's mine now, so back the hell off." Oriana said narrowing her gaze.

Once the glare was broken Ino walked out to her car, got in and drove home.

Later that night Ino hurried about the apartment getting ready for her date. While at the mall she had bought a knee length white skirt with a white belt and white halter top shirt. She put her hair down and placed a white butterfly clip in her hair to hold he bangs back. The she slipped on and tied up her white and tan high heel sandals. She fixed up her makeup and looked in the mirror. She smiled and grabbed the cookies she'd made earlier and walked out the door.

She knocked on the door of apartment 203. The door opened and Ino saw Kintaro standing in the doorway wearing a baby blue polo and light blue jeans. His mouth fell open when he saw 

her. "Wow, Ino you look stunning." He said. She smiled. "Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." He blushed a bit. "Well come in dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

He took the plate of cookies from Ino and directed her to the living room. She looked around checking out the fair sized apartment. It had a nice flow to it. With paintings on the walls and large amount of books on the shelves. Soon he came into the living room with two glasses of red wine. "Thank you." Ino said as he handed her a glass.

"You have such a nice apartment." Ino complemented. "Thank you. Took me a while to decorate it just right." He said happily. Ino nodded and the two plunged into a conversation about houses and decorating.

"And I chose this blue because it reminds me of my mom. Her favorite color was blue. She always looked me in the eye and told me how much she loved my eyes." He beamed at the memory. "Speaking of which I've been trying to figure that out. What color are your eyes?" She asked with curious smile. "Sometimes blue and sometimes green depending on what I'm wearing." He said with a chuckle. Ino giggled.

The night went on and the two had a great time together. After dinner they sat in his living room eating the cookies Ino made with some coffee. "That was the best dinner I've had in a long time." She said. "Why thank you. Chef's are always happy to get a complement." He said. Ino smiled and just lost all track of time.

Later Ino stood just outside the doorway saying goodnight. "I had a great time." She said. "Me too. Please feel free to come over again anytime." He said stepping towards her. They stood in the doorway smiling at each other. Then he leaned in and planted a small kiss on her lips. Then he pulled away. "Goodnight." He said then he slowly closed the door.

Ino absent mindedly walked back to her own apartment. She went inside and leaned her back against the door. Then she raised her hand to her lips. "What a great night." She thought. Then she sighed and went off to bed.

* * *

Yay i hope u liked that. It was pretty long, ne? PLEASE REVIEW. i love the comments


	5. Chapter 4

I'm truly sorry for how long it has been since I updated but school is almost over and I have to study for finals and I was helping my sis with prom and ball and all her problems. I appreciate all the reviews I get but I would love it if you didn't hound me to get the story updated cause I'm under some stress right now. Do that and I will love you forever!! Also this is a Sasuke Ino story for those of you who have no faith in me. I never put Sasuke with anyone but Ino. So it is safe to read my other stories if you'd like.

Do Not Own Naruto or characters. But I do own my OC's lol

* * *

The Point of No Return

Chapter 4

Ino woke up the next morning to her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID on the front of the phone. 'Sasuke Calling' it read. "Hello." She said.

"Morning Ino, I heard that you ran into Oriana at her dad's office, I was just wondering what happened because I know Oriana can sometimes be a little mean." He said. Ino laughed in her head. "A little?" She thought.

"Oh it was nothing, don't worry about it." Ino lied.

"I'm glad to hear." He said. "Hey would you like to come lunch with Oriana, me and some of our friends?" Sasuke asked. Right before Ino answered a thought popped into her head. She smiled evilly.

"Sure Sasuke, I'd love to. Would you mind if I brought someone along?" She asked.

"No, go ahead. We're eating at King's at noon. It's a little restaurant on the corner leaf street." He said. "We're hoping they'll cater the wedding."

"That's nice. I'll see you there." She responded. Then she hung up and went to get dressed.

At noon the whole gang (and Oriana) were sitting at the restaurant waiting for Ino ad her mystery guest. Soon after Ino walked in with Kintaro.

"Oh Ino I see you met the owner. Will your guest be joining us later then?" Sasuke asked with some confusion.

"This is my date." She said. "Guys this is my neighbor Aoki Kintaro." Everyone at the table's jaw dropped and Naruto began laughing hysterically. Sasuke was completely and utterly confused.

"He's with you?" Sasuke said while the two sat down across from him. Ino smiled and nodded.

The rest of the lunch was spent with Sasuke glancing up at the two people across from him and Ino smirking when she caught him looking. Oriana would hit Sasuke when she caught him staring and Naruto went on talking about the old days which did not help the matter at all.

After things had settled down a bit everyone began talking about Sasuke and Oriana.

"So how did you two meet?" Ino asked calmly taking a sip of her water.

"We met in college. We had a few classes together and soon started dating." Sasuke said quickly.

"Isn't that sweet." Ino said. "Man where is the romance?" She thought to herself.

After lunch everyone went their different ways to get home. Kintaro drove Ino home and walked her t her door.

"So do you think maybe we could go out again sometime soon?" Kintaro asked.

"Maybe." Ino said. She gave him a peck on the cheek and went inside.

The next day Ino was instant messaging with her friends from Paris. Telling them she missed them and that they should visit sometime. She also told them all about the Sasuke thing and about Kintaro. (They liked that part) Then there was a knock at the door.

She told them she had to answer the door. After she had answered the door she invited her guest in and went to tell her friends to wait a few minutes.

"Guys its Sasuke. Hold on a few minutes." She typed.

"So, what's up Sasuke?" She asked handing him a glass of juice.

"Just thought I'd drop by." He said smiling at her. She smiled back at him. He sniffed the air. "Is something burning?" He asked.

"Frick, the cookies!" She said jumping up and running into the kitchen. He laughed a little. Then he heard a strange sound. He stood up and went into a small office like area. In the small room he found the source of the noise. It was a small laptop computer. It had a small instant messenger window open and there were two people talking to each other in a chat room. He sat in silence reading the conversation.

IM MODE! I'm too lazy to come up with screen names…. heehee

Friend 1: Isn't that Sasuke guy the one she was dating when she first moved to Paris?

Friend 2: Yeah I think so. She showed us a pic and he is hott!

Friend 1: Yes but didn't she break it off to see other people?

Friend 2: yes but the poor dear didn't have another boyfriend since. She loved that man.

Friend1: Man wat a jerk. He just forgot about her and is getting married!

Friend 2: Oh well she got many offers but refused them all.

Friend1: Yes it is really sad even the hottest coolest guy in our high school asked her out.

Friend2: She was waiting for her prince charming. AKA that Sasuke guy.

Friend1: If I ever meet that sleezeball I'll kick him in the nuts.

Friend2: Yeah

END IM MODE!!

Sasuke gulped and walked away. He peeked in at Ino who was trying to save the cookies and sighed. "What have I done?" He asked himself. "Hey Ino, I gotta go. I'll see you around!" He shouted then he ran out the door.

"What was his rush?" She asked herself. Then she walked back to her computer and looked at what her friends were saying. Then typed in well he's gone. But I gotta go, bye.

Then she shut off her computer and walked away.

* * *

Well thank you for reading this chapter and this story I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and I has a contest fo ya!! If you can tell me where I got the word "Frick" I will dub u my # 1 fan!! Lol let the reviewing begin. I lOVE YOU ALLL!! Oh andi tried this new writing style tell me if ya like it!!


	6. Chapter 5

* * *

Ok first off I'm a little disappointed no one got where "Frick" came from but oh well. Next I think I'll make this a story that's not particularly long but still jam packed with drama! Also in the last chapter I forgot to tell about Ino's work. I meant to say she stated work a few days later but you know the mind at that time. Life goes on. And so must the story.

* * *

The Point of No Return

Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks since that day at Ino's apartment and Sasuke never got around to talking about it with her. He just went through his days asking himself why she would do that to herself and praying she never invited those friends over.

Ino was also wondering about that day. She wasn't sure if Sasuke had seen anything or read anything but he wouldn't talk to her. She was too busy with work to call him anyways. She had slowed things down with Kintaro and the two were just friends now.

It was just three short days before the wedding and Sasuke began to wonder if this was right. He became distant and unfocused. He rode around on his motorcycle just to clear his head sometimes. At this point he decided to go to the one person he always went to for advice in this type of situation.

"Hey little brother." Itachi said as Sasuke walked into his office. "What girl's troubling you now? If it's about that up tight chick you're marrying I suggest you either dump her or get some alcohol." He joked.

"Itachi could you be serious for a minute. It's not about Oriana. It's about Ino." Sasuke said.

"That hot blonde chick you dated in high school? Man you were dumb to let her go. When did she come back to town?" Itachi asked.

"Like a month ago, but" Sasuke started but Itachi cut him off.

"If you're not with her can I ask her out?" Itachi asked. Sasuke glared at his brother.

"NO! Will you just shut up for one minute!?" Sasuke shouted. Itachi took his hand and air zipped up his mouth. "Thank you." So Sasuke took a few minutes to explain everything that happened since Ino came back. Itachi sat in silence and listened to his brother.

When Sasuke had finished speaking the room became silent.

"Well?" Sasuke finally asked when his brother said nothing.

"That is so messed up little brother." Itachi answered in a teasing manner. Sasuke glared at his brother.

"Please be serious I have a real problem here." Sasuke said.

"Well do you still have feelings for Ino?" Itachi asked. Sasuke thought about it for a minute.

"I, uh, I guess I do. I guess after she broke up with me I never really got over it, Then I met Oriana and took that chance to avoid being lonely. But I also still have feelings for Oriana." He replied. Itachi nodded.

"Then I've done all I can for you Sasuke. The rest is up to you. You need to decide who your heart truly belongs to. No one else can make that decision for you." Itachi explained. (A/N AHHHH OOCness!! lol)

Sasuke thought over what his brother said while he rode back to his apartment. He arrived back and walked through the door. Soon after Oriana came out stressing about wedding details.

"It's a disaster!!" She shouted.

"What is, honey?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"The wedding! The cake's wrong the flowers are wrong the band is sick! What are we gonna do!" She cried. Sasuke opened his arm and embraced her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Calm down, everything will be fine. The band will be better or we'll hire a new one. The bakery can fix the cake tonight and have it ready for the wedding. As for the flowers I know someone who can help. Now you should get going too your bachelorette party." He said soothingly. She calmed down and Sasuke released her.

After she left he got the apartment ready for the guys who would arrive soon. Then Sasuke's friend came and he started the party.

"So Sasuke, you got cold feet yet?" Naruto joked. Sasuke glared at him then eased up.

"A little." He admitted. Everyone was surprised to hear the great Uchiha admit feelings of uncertainty.

"Don't worry man, as long as you're truly in love with her everything will work out great." Neji said. Sasuke stared at the floor.

"You do love her, don't you man?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess." He said a little hesitantly.

"What about Ino?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone stared at Sasuke waiting for his answer.

"I don't know. She's great but I haven't been with her in so long I don't know if I love her anymore." He said.

"Then you should hang out with her alone for a night and see if the spark ignites. If not you know if you really love Oriana." Shikamaru suggested.

"Yeah teme! What's one date gonna hurt. Call her!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke thought about it. It was a very good plan.

"What if Oriana finds out? She'll kill me." He said.

"We'll stick around and if she calls we'll cover for ya." Kiba said. "Now go." He ordered.

"Fine." Sasuke said. He grabbed his coat and the keys to his motorcycle. He jumped on his bike and rode off towards Ino's.

Ino was sitting in her kitchen talking on the phone with her mother.

"Yeah, everything is great here." She said. "Yes work is great, I'll come visit after Sasuke's wedding….pause…. Yes, but I promised him I'd come. He's still my friend."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Mom, I gotta go…pause…Bye Mom love you." She hung up the phone and went to answer the door. She got a major shock when she saw Sasuke standing in her doorway.

"C'mon, we're going out." He said. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. He sighed and walked inside.

"I told you we're going out." He repeated. "Now go get dressed."

"What does Oriana think of this?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Who cares?" He said. She smiled and went to get dressed.

Later the two were in the parking lot. "Nice bike." She commented. He nodded and handed her an extra helmet. She put it on and the two got on and rode off.

After riding around for a while they stooped in the park and got off the bike. "You know Oriana never approved of my bike." He said. Ino smiled and ran out into the middle of the field and stared up into the sky. Sasuke walked over and stood next to her.

"I always loved looking at the stars. I used to go stargazing with Shika, Choji and our dads." She said nostalgically. He smiled at her. She turned her head and looked at him and smiled back. Next she lay down on her back to watch the stars. He lay down next to her and looked at the sky. Then he turned and looked at her. She looked back. They leaned in and their lips touched gently. They pulled back and smiled. Then they leaned in again and kissed. This time is was deeper and lasted longer.

"I know now." He whispered to himself when they pulled back again. She opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion.

"What?" She asked. He grew frantic.

"N-nothing." He said quickly. She pulled away from him and sat up.

"What did you say?" She asked again with anger flaring in her eyes. He remained silent. The anger faded to sadness and disappointment. "I see how it is." She said. With that she got up and began walking away.

"Ino, wait!" He called out. "Ino please, let me explain." He chased after down the park road.

"What's to explain, you used me." She said angrily not even glancing back at him.

"No Ino, it's not like that. Please can we just talk?" He begged. She continued storming off. He ran up to her and stood in front of her.

"Move!" She shouted. He shook his head. She glared at him. "You didn't break up with Oriana; you went out with me to see if you loved her. Thus you used me!" She explained for him. She turned and started to walk the other way. But Sasuke grabbed her arm. She glared at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Ino just let me explain. I didn't want to hurt you. And I never said I dumped Oriana." He began.

"Let me go!" She shouted. Then she stamped on his foot causing him to release her arm and cry out in pain. She took that chance to run. When she was a safe distance away she turned towards him. "Just leave me alone." She shouted and then ran home.

* * *

Voila. Chapter 5. Hope it was long enough for ya! The next chapter will be da wedding but don't worry this will remain a SasuIno story. HAVE SOME FAITH PEEPS!! No as for reviews. I WANT MOOOORE or I lose all motivation to write. LOVE YA'LL till next time. Also I will give ya'll another chance to guess where Frick comes from. PLEASE SOMEONE KNOW!! TTFN lol. Tigger Haha yes I am 15.


	7. Chapter 6

Hi everyone. Sorry for the wait but here I am now. Finally someone has figured out where "Frick" comes from. Thank you **amwick**YOU ARE NOW MY # 1 FAN!! Congrats lol. You even named the speaker of the word. I was starting to get disappointed. Lol. But I still love everyone else who has read and or reviewed this story and even my other stories. YOU R ALLLLL GREAT!

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

The Point of No Return

Chapter 6

Finally the big day arrived and there was excitement all through the small town of Konoha. Sasuke was at his place getting ready and Oriana was at her friend's house also getting ready.

"Oh, I'm so excited. I really love Sasuke with all of my heart!" Oriana exclaimed. The other girls in the room smiled at her.

"We're so happy for you two." One of her friends said. "He is quite a catch." At this everyone laughed.

"I'm just happy that bitch of an ex-girlfriend of his didn't mess things up between us too badly." Oriana said standing in front of a mirror. She fixed her hair a little and turned to the group. "Okay girls, let's get going. Can't keep the people waiting." Then all of the girls left to get into the limo.

"Congrats man. It's finally the big day, eh?" Naruto shouted in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke winced a little then glared at his blond best friend.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied. Naruto gave him a funny look.

"Are you still thinking about Ino?" Naruto asked with genuine concern. "Look Sasuke if you care that much then just call the wedding off and talk to her." Naruto said. "I mean even if Oriana is kind of a horrible person she doesn't deserve to be married to someone who can never love her." Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief.

"Naruto, when did you get so smart?" Sasuke asked in utter confusion. Naruto shrugged.

"Guess that's what happens when you live with a Hyuuga." Sasuke laughed at that.

Ino was in her apartment packing her things in big brown moving boxes. She sighed as she picked up and old picture. It was of her and Sasuke from the winter formal. She felt her eyes begin to water and then a tear slid down her cheek and hit the picture frame. She set it down in a box and left the apartment.

She walked all the way to the cemetery where her father was buried. She walked over to his headstone and sat down beside it.

"Hey Dad, it's me." She said out loud. "I guess it was a mistake for me to move back her and expect everything to be just as it was six years ago." She paused. "I was such an idiot. I should have just stayed in Europe. At least there my heart was intact."

She looked around the old graveyard. It was chillingly quiet. She sighed

"I can't believe I still love that jerk. After the way he treated me." She began to cry. The wind blew softly through her hair.

"Dad, I don't know what to do." She sobbed. "Give me a sign. Show me what I should do. Please." She pleaded. A moment later the wind picked up and blew a small piece of paper out of her pocket. After the wind died down she walked over and picked it up. She laughed.

"Thanks Dad." She threw the paper in her pocket and ran off.

Sasuke stood at the altar in his tux waiting for Oriana to come down the aisle. He stood their silently thinking about everything. He looked around at all of his friends and his smiling guests.

Then the music started playing and everyone's heads turned as Oriana began slowly walking towards him. Sasuke smiled at her and waited for her to get to the altar.

Suddenly Ino flashed into his mind. He looked over at the empty seat next to Hinata. Then he looked back at his bride. He took a deep breath as she stepped toward him. He took her hand and pulled her aside before they could begin.

"Oriana, we need to talk." Sasuke said in a serious tone.

"Honey, there'll be plenty of time for that later." She answered slightly confused.

"No, we need to talk now. I don't think I can do this." He admitted. She was extremely confused now.

"What, what are you saying, Sasuke?" She asked. Sasuke sighed. Her eyes widened. "This is about that slut!" She cried.

"Don't call her that." Sasuke said angrily. At that Oriana slapped him hard across the face and threw here ring at him. Then she picked up her dress and ran back up the aisle. Everyone in the crowd began talking and whispering. Sasuke stood up and walked out in front of the guests.

"I'm sorry everyone but there will be no wedding today. I'm sorry once again and goodbye." He explained. Then he walked up the aisle and out of the building. Naruto laughed and ran after his best friend.

"Yo, Sasuke. What was all that?" The blonde asked.

"You were right. I'm still thinking of Ino. I can't live without her. Six years was way too much." He said putting on his helmet and getting on his motorcycle. Naruto smiled at him.

"Go get her man." Sasuke nodded and rode off.

Ino ran through the streets as fast as she could. She was running towards him. She knew she'd always loved him and she couldn't stand life without him. So she continued running until she reached her destination. She ran inside and found her friends but to her dismay not Sasuke.

"Ino! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Where's Sasuke?" She asked ignoring his question.

"He just left to talk to you." Hinata said. Ino sat down to catch her breath. All of a sudden Itachi's cell phone rang.

"Hello? What? Yes, I'll be right there." He closed the phone and turned to the group. "Sasuke's been in an accident."

* * *

OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY to keep you waiting, It's just that it's summer and I was doing my sleep in stay up all night so I didn't really think to update. Plus I had essays to write for an AP class I'm taking. Well anyways I hope you liked this chapter and the next will be out as soon as I can get it done. Once again sooooo sorry.


	8. Chapter 7

Yo everyone. Sorry for the wait once again school has had my hands tied. I really want to thank everyone who has stayed with this story for so long. I know I am terrible at updating in an orderly fashion. When I started writing I always promised myself I wouldn't be like that. Yet here I am finishing one story 3 months later. I'm so ashamed. But I will NOT stop writing! I will get better. I have a new idea for a story which I will try to post ASAP. Once it's written. Lol ON WITH THE LAST CHAPTER!! None of u asked for my life story. Sorry…

* * *

The Point of No Return

Chapter 7

Everyone from the wedding was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Itachi was sitting calmly in a chair by the door to the ICU. The doctors were working on Sasuke and hadn't told anyone what was wrong.

Ino was pacing in front of the door. Itachi silently followed her with his eyes. (a/n like a cat watching a fish in a fishbowl.) Suddenly she stopped and looked at her friends with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked from her seat in Naruto's lap.

"Déjà vu." Ino laughed bitterly. "I remember being here for my dad."

"Maybe you should sit down, Ino." Naruto suggested. Itachi stood up to offer her his chair, but she just shook he head and resumed pacing.

Itachi walked over to her and forced her to sit down.

"Ino, calm down. My little brother may be really stupid sometimes but he's strong. He won't give so easily." Itachi explained. This made her feel a little better, but not enough.

After a few more minutes the doctor came out. Immediately Ino jumped up.

"How is he? Is he ok? What happened?" Ino asked slowly getting more hysterical as her imagination took off.

The man laughed a little. Ino glared at him.

"Calm down Miss Yamanaka." He said. A look a pure confusion shot across her face and the doctor laughed again. "He's fine. He's resting now. He was hit from the side so his left leg and arm are broken. He also has a few minor broken ribs. Luckily he was wearing a helmet and that is what saved his life. He was talking about you just now." Ino's eyes lit up.

"C-can I see him?" She asked. The man nodded.

"But just one visitor for now. He needs his rest." With that the man turned to lead her to the room. She looked at her friends for a moment then turned to follow the man.

Ino slowly opened the door and entered the room. Sasuke was lying silently on the plain white hospital bed. His dark eyes closed. Ino's heart sank as she saw the cast on his arm and leg. She couldn't help but feel guilty. She sat down next to the bed and took his right hand into her own. She felt him lightly squeeze her hand back.

"Sasuke?" She asked

"Ino, I'm sorry." He said. Ino was shocked.

"Sasuke, what are _you_ apologizing for? It's my fault you got hit by that car." She said the guilt evident in her voice. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up at her with a small smile on his lips.

"How is it your fault this happened to me?" He asked slightly amused.

"Well, Hinata told me-." She was cut off by Sasuke.

"It wasn't you're fault the car hit me." He explained.

"But you were out looking for me! If it weren't for me you'd of-."

"I'd of what? You didn't cause that accident." He said firmly.

"Yes I did." She replied stubbornly. Sasuke sighed and winced at a pain in his broken ribs.

"Were you in that car?" He asked at random. She raised an eyebrow.

"What? What does that mean?"

"Were you driving the car that hit me?" He clarified. She frowned and shook her head.

"But th-."

"You did nothing wrong." He said in a tone that said the conversation was over. Ino sighed in defeat and smiled at the dark haired man.

The two were silent for a few moments. Just staring into each other's eyes.

"Sasuke." Ino started.

"I love you." He blurted out before she could continue. Ino's eyes welled up with tears.

"I've waited six years to hear you say that again." She leaned over and hugged him, being careful about his broken bones. He hugged her back with his good arm. Then she pulled out of the hug and they kissed. It was a sweet and romantic reunion sort of kiss.

After the kiss Ino sat back down next to the bed and took his hand again.

"You should get some sleep." She said soothingly. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid if I close my eyes you'll disappear." He admitted. Ino laughed softly.

"I promise I'll be here when you wake up." She told him smiling and rubbing his hand.

"You swear?" He asked as his eyes closed. She nodded.

"I'll never leave your side. I love you" She whispered. He nodded slowly and fell asleep.

The End!

* * *

Well that's that. I hope you liked it. No I hope you loved it. Well thank you all for sticking with through all the time and for all who reviewed and or read. I hope to see you again for any other stories I write THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!!.


End file.
